


Crown of Silver

by ChaosBringsLove



Category: American Gods (TV), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBringsLove/pseuds/ChaosBringsLove
Summary: Danny is the oldest in her small gang of women. A budding Demi-Goddess, her growing power also is a growing beacon to starving Gods bringing her life into deeper threat. Knowing she has no where else to go, Danny follows a lead brought by one of her sisters into a gang that could teach her how to keep herself hidden.While earning her keep, Danny fights alongside the gang to keep their feet on the ground. Working for Old Gods and clashing with New Gods all while uncovering her own history keeps Danny busy. But not too busy to find that love isn't quite like the stories.Secrets start to unfold, belief cracks, and Danny grows unsure if this path was the right one to take. When the time comes to stand her ground, will she be able to survive?(Tags and Character tags added as they are introduced.)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Let's Drink On It

“Are you sure about this town?''

“Looks a bit small to me.”

“S’not like we have a choice.”

“We need food and money, not the time to be picky.”

Four women sat at the edge of a town in the middle of nowhere. A wooden sign welcomed them with large letters spelling out Strawberry. Karen Jones, a boisterous woman with blond ringlets and wild green eyes. Mary-Beth Glaskill, a petite woman with a light brown ringlet updo and wise blue eyes. Tilly Jackson, a lean woman with dark brown hair in a french braid updo and fierce brown eyes. Lastly, Danielle Smith, a curvy woman with a long black braid and tired blue eyes.

“She’s not wrong.” Karen spoke up with a shrug. Her mouth twisted into a grin, “Besides, could be fun.”

“Smaller town, less law.” Danny pointed out with a wave of her hand.

“I haven't enjoyed a soft bed in a few weeks.” Mary Beth said with an exaggerated stretch. All three women turned towards Tilly and waited.

“I’m not gonna make an excuse. I think it would be a decent score.” Tilly said, holding the reins of her horse, “You three exhaust me sometimes.”

“I call the general store!” Mary-Beth set off into a trot before any of the other women could respond.

“Saloon?” Danny asked Karen, who returned her question with a large grin. Karen was off into town pretty quickly after that.

“I should see if there is a shop about. We are low on incense.” Danny said with a sigh. Tilly brought her horse into a slow walk besides her sister and nodded.

“Any Gods amongst us?” Tilly asked

“There is power here, but it is faint. Smells like hay so I doubt it’s anyone malicious. They are weak. Either untrained or young.” Danny pulled her braid to sit over her right shoulder as they passed buildings. People milled around the town, giving the sense that it was a busier spot than the girls first thought.

“I’m more worried they could spot us.” Tilly said, looking over her shoulder to see Mary-Beth talking to a random man, “Piss off the wrong God and we will be repeating the New York incident.”

“Tilly, if they were a danger to us then they are powerful enough to not be spotted if they want. This town isn’t big enough to warrant that kind of magic That being said.” Danny paused and waved a hand towards the small town of Strawberry. “Keep one eye open.”

“A small town like this is the perfect place to hide it.” Tilly pointed out with a shake of her head, “Still, if you think it’s safe I’m going to watch Mary-Beth. If everything goes well and we aren't running with the law or worse behind us, meet at the saloon.” Tilly turned her horse and headed back down the main road.

Danny made her way towards the medical design burned into a piece of wood hanging in front of a building. Just to the right of the cross burnt into the sign was an X. It was easy to miss if you weren’t looking for it. A child ran out in front of her horse causing Danny to jerk her arms back. Her horse bucked and whined in pain causing a tree of nearby songbirds to flutter with fright. Right in the middle of the swarm was the large black wings of a crow taking flight.

“Be more careful boy!” Danny screamed and the boy stopped on the side of the road. His clothing was worn and his eyes were covered in blue circles, “Where are your parents?” She asked sliding from her horse onto the road. The boy simply put out his hand. The grubby appendages in the air.

“Are you hungry?” She asked, getting on one knee. Her freshly washed pants gained a new patch of dirt on it. The boy nodded his head slowly. His tiny finger pushed further towards her, insisting, “I don’t have much food, but here take these.” She pulled a small cloth and unwrapped it to show jerky. The boy took them and greedily ate while watching her reach into her back pocket and pull out a few bills.

“Take this.” He snatched the money and ran off over the bridge and deeper into town. Danny shook her head, “YOU'RE WELCOME!”

She shook her head and continued to make her way to her destination. The town was fairly quiet. Most had spotted her by now and questioned the newcomers' presence with their eyes. Hostility sat in some faces, hands on gun belts as a warning, but most gave her a look then let her be. She was nothing to keep on about. Lone woman walking through town wearing indecent clothing usually got a lot of attention. Danny found the lack of attention, while welcome, strange.

The door jingled when she finally pushed it open. An elderly black man looked up at her from behind the counter, “What has you passing through these parts?” He questioned with a quirked brow.

“Spiritual healing.” Danny said, placing a silver coin on the counter. The same X symbol was etched deep into the coin. Around it was a whittled tree. Time consuming and hard to make on such a small coin.

“You sure about that?” The man asked, pushing the coin back at her. He went around the counter and pressed the lock on his door, looking from the window, and lastly drawing the blinds.

“I am. Need some supplies for my journeys.” Danny replied watching him take a moment to look over her.

“Offering?” He asked and she patted her satchel.

“Never enter without one.” She replied. He nodded and pulled the rug behind his counter away exposing a metal door. With one heave he pulled it open to expose stairs.

“You have ten minutes.” Before she could take another step he grabbed her wrist, “Don’t take what you don’t need. Greed will be punished.”

“Thank you.” She bowed her head and took the first step into the darkness below her. Once she was deep enough the door shut. The only light coming from deep inside.

As Danny descended she pulled out a bundle of herbs that most healing Gods accepted. Almost every Doctor, Sage, or Herbalist she had met that had an altar worshiped at least one of them. However the incense smelt different. It wasn’t something she was used to.

The Altar sat surrounded by candles and glowing incense at the back of the room. It gave off very little light. Another thing she wasn’t used to. She took another step forward clutching the herbs and tried to distinguish the symbols of the Altar, but it escaped her. Greek, Roman, Egyption… All the Gods she had studied left her.

“Well well. What is this tiny Demi-Goddess doing home? Did mother let you out of your cage?” A deep accented voice slithered from the darkness of the altar. Danny felt cold as she realized why she didn’t recognize the offerings or symbols. She had only heard Mary-Beth read aloud from the books, but there was one fragment that she had placed in her mind. A small tapestry was woven to show a spider. The candles wavered to illuminate the many eyes and legs. She was forced to still herself. Running from the appearance of a God could bring her bad luck or worse.

“I’m a long way from home.” Danny said watching him emerge from the smoke. His dark skin glistening as if he had bathed in the light of stars before appearing to her. His dark eyes swimming in mirth. A smile twisting among his face both beautiful and inhuman.

“You are closer than you think.” The closer he drew, the more Danny could pick out the Royal purple clothing he wore. It was off enough that she couldn’t quite understand what it was as it kept changing around him. Once a robe, then a vest with slacks, and on to a suit. It moved along his body like water. He was playing with her and she felt her lesser magic boil in her veins in response. It followed the lead of adrenalin and coiled to ready for defense. It only made him smile wider.

“I do not have an offering fit for you.” She placed the herbs back into her pouch to solidify the fact. However, he continued his approach. It wasn’t malicious. More a slow prowl of power. Danny could taste the sweetness of the air. Feel the charge around her as he grew closer. His very presence radiated power. He could hide it from her easily, but chose to flaunt it. It wavered like shadows around yet. Warmth and cold combined fanned her face.

She expected nothing less from a God of Mischief. This one; however, had never appeared to her before. She had never asked him to. Working with a God like him was dangerous. He was fiercely protective to his followers and granted many miracles to his flock like the protective yet manipulative father he was. But the anger that seethed inside his soul… the anger that gnawed on steel bones until they shattered into change… that was dangerous. It was enough to turn good men mad and bad men to ash. It helped fuel the civil war as his rage burned deep into the souls and hearts of slaves, granting them the strength to fight and bite the heads from the fat white men sitting on their backs. To work with him would require more knowledge and strength than Danny had. Many Gods were easy to please and forgiving. He was not.

“Anansi.” His name was barely a breath on her lips. He seemed to draw it into himself and hold onto the power her belief and fear gave him as one would with precious oxygen. Danny took a step back. It was small but she cursed herself the instant it happened. She saw the flash in his eyes.

“Do I scare you?” Anansi asked standing tall until the lights over his face twisted his eyes into a hundred blinking dots. A chuckle deep in his throat sounded more like a rumble deep within the walls.

“Yes.” Danny admitted honestly. She held strong as his hand reached up to tuck a hair behind her ear. The heat that radiated off of his hand gave her a form of comfort.

“Do not be, I have no reason to be upset with you. Little Demi-Goddess. Not yet.” He wiped his hand across his face and everything set into a normal look. As if he was just a man. The air settled and his raw, inhuman smile turned into an amused smirk. The glow from his body faded as his clothing shifted to a simple yet elegant suit.

“Why do you appear before me?” Danny watched him relax. The flex of power gone as if it had never been there before. He had made his point and she knew her place in the situation. Once pleased, the God stood as if he were a simple man.

“You are in my home, girl. I appear when I please.” He said placing a finger along the items on the shelves. Herbs, bottles, flowers, ash, and on. He went back and forth until he reached a leather pouch. It was barely the size of his fist, but a sound of approval came from his throat.

“Of course I didn’t mean-”

“Human curiosity doesn't bother me at the moment.” He lifted a hand to silence her and curled his free hand around the pouch. Quick as a bird, he put his finger down and flipped his hand to lay it palm up towards Danny.

“I have no offering.” She repeated and he sighed, rolling his eyes. His hand snatched her wrist and placed the pouch into it.

“This is a gift.” He said with a smile. While his smile never left his face it kept morphing into something new. Mirth, smugness, amusement, and even a bit of humor in it.

“What is the price of this gift?” Danny asked as Anansi let go of her hand and left the pouch resting there.

“You’ve already paid it. I’ll be watching you little Demi-Goddess. Yours is one hell of a story.” He said, walking back into the smoke, laughter following in a haunting manor. Danny moved her fingers against the leather and slowly brought it towards her face. The faint scent of Myrrh touched her nose giving her a sigh of relief. Without another word she made her way upstairs and knocked on the metal door.

“You look worried.”

Tilly watched Danny make her way into the saloon. Her eyebrows drawn and face sunken, “I’ve had a visit.” Danny said. She looked around for Mary-Beth and saw the woman chatting away with some young looking boy sitting at the piano. Karen, on the other hand, was missing. The lack of worry on her sister's face told Danny everything she needed to know.

“You didn’t get what you needed?”

“In a way. I received a small bottle of Myrrh oil which I can use, but I also received this.” Danny pulled out the leather pouch and extracted a smooth round stone. In the middle sat a rune symbol.

“Well, it's Nordic.” Tilly muttered running her thumb over it, “Mary-Beth will know what it means.”

“The God who gave it to me was Anansi.” Danny hissed making Tilly clench her teeth.

“Why is an African God giving a worshiper of an Egyption God a Nordic rune?” Tilly asked, dropping the stone as if it were fire, “I didn’t think you knew who he was.”

“Say that three times fast.” Danny grumbled, “A little. My mother warned me away from a few Gods. Him being among them.”

“Smart woman.” Tilly brought her drink to her lips, “What was he like? I only heard stories of him from my mother when she was alive.”

“He's a showman, that's for sure.” Danny said remembering how the world shifted around him.

“Aren't all men?” Tilly said with a grin. Danny smiled for a moment and recalled the warmth from his hand and the comfort it gave. For such a violent history behind him, he was certainly gentle with her for a reason.

“He said he will be watching me.” Danny remembered pulling her lips into a frown.

“That’s not comforting.” Tilly rubbed her hands together, “Tell you what. Let’s get drunk, go to bed early and skip town when the sun rises.”

“Now that’s an idea I can get behind. I’m already tired of this town.” Danny wrapped her fingers around the rune and placed it back into the leather pouch. Behind her a blond man with his hat drawn stood up and left.

“He’s been watching us a while.” Tilly muttered, bringing a slice of bread to her lips.

“He’s been following since New Austin.” Danny looked up to where Mary-Beth let out a laugh. The man at the piano started to play something bouncy and flashy. Her hand went across his back making him smirk. Little did he know her thumb held a stack of cash that folded into her palm and was stashed away, “We should leave this territory for good.”

“Let the girls play.” Finishing her tea, Tilly turned the cup over onto the chipped, stained plate that still had some grease on it. Tilly placed a thumb to her lips and bit down on it. Her eyes became unreadable as she read the leaves, “Whatever has been chasing us isn’t going to stop any time soon. As your heart grows stronger they will hunt further.”

“Will it hurt any of you?” Danny asked, tapping her fingers on the table slowly.

“No, but-”

“Then we keep running.” Danny sat back and flipped a coin in her hand. The bartender, at the sound of change, lifted his head. She held up two fingers and he nodded.

“Danny-”

“We leave. We keep going until we get you all safe.” She insisted once again cutting Tilly off. Tilly sighed and let her shoulders slump just enough to convey both sadness and anger. Her finger brushed the leaves off of the plate and wiped them on her yellow skirts.

“What if we can find someone to protect you?” Karen’s voice made both women jump. Her rosy red lips smeared just a little to the side. Hair disheveled and cheeks pink, “The man talked of a gang around here. They follow an Old God just like you. They also have a Demi-God among them. One who can cloak himself. We could…”

The Bartender set down two shots and took the coins from Danny’s hand with a simple look. Karen instantly wrapped her fingers around one shot. She sat down slowly, “We could hide out while you learn, then go on. Maybe over to England? I hear they have handsome men in England. Less Gods too.”

“Ahhh… I don’t know.” Danny pressed her fingers to her lips.

“We are going to lose you if we don’t do something soon, Danny. Do you want to let us try and do this on our own?” Karen’s voice held a rare clarity. Her words struck Danny hard in her chest. Her blue eyes looked to where Tilly was stirring another cup of tea.

“She’s not wrong.” Tilly said without looking up. Danny rubbed her fingers together and felt a spark among them. Magic flexed along her veins as her adrenalin grew.

“Where is your man?” Danny asked Karen in defeat. Her eyelids lowered as a frown formed on her face. 

“Are you sure?” Tilly raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Danny took the shot and finally threw it back, letting the liquid fill and warm her.

“Stay here.” Karen said with a large smile and disappeared back out to the street.

“I’m terrified.” Danny admitted flipping another coin and lifting two more fingers.

“I know.” Tilly put a tiny cube of sugar into her tea and breathed out through her nose, “Think of them. I’ll be fine.” She said with a toothy smile. Danny chuckled.

“I know you will.” Danny said looking back to where Mary-Beth had gained a small band of men complimenting her. Cheeks glowing and laughter fluttering. She swallowed hard and tried not to think of what would happen if she couldn’t protect them.

* * *

_“DANNY! DANNY HELP!”_

The first taste of raw power was something she could never forget. Both fear and urgency creating a storm inside of her chest. The world seemed slower and weaker than she remembered.

_“What happened?”_

_“We were playing and she… look!”_

They were young. Barely teenagers. Still running around in the dirt and sticks like children No worries in the world. Danny’s mother had found the other three girls slowly throughout the years of traveling. Adopting each on in turn. Slowly they had grown together to be sisters. Learning to read, write, hold magic, and fight. None of them had a knack for magic as Danny had. At first they had thought it was her years of practice.

However, as Danny jumped down a ravine without thought and landed on both feet without so much as a yelp and ran towards the crying sound of Mary-Beth. There was something about her. A gold whip that surrounded her and sunk itself into her vest right where her belly button sat, feeding her as her mother once had. Her fingers began to spark as she brought them to her lips. Breath blowing a prayer out over each one of her fingers. Her faith thrown into the air, a beg towards her Goddess.

Bastet answered by opening her soul. She reached down to the girl, running towards her sister, and wrapped her in a shroud of power. Feeding Danny like an infant that was unable to feed itself. It was raw and powerful. Danny pressed the power into Mary-Beth’s bleeding and broken body. As Danny led Mary-Beth back towards life, there was one other drawing a blade against her mothers throat. Sealing the girls fate towards one another in blood.

* * *

“Where are you?” Mary-Beth sat next to Danny on the creaky bed. The curtains of the room were drawn to let in the morning rays of light.

“Well…” Danny poked her arms, “I feel present, do I look ghostly to you?”

“You are quite pale.” Mary-Beth said with a smile. Her curls were down over her face and her night dress was pulled around her knees so that she could cross them on the bed. With a flourish she wrapped her arms around Danny and put her chin on her shoulder. Watching the sun rise, “You bathed this morning in the oil.”

“I needed peace.” Danny put a hand on Mary-Beth’s and took in a deep breath.

“Did she talk to you?” Mary-Beth asked.

“No, she feels… Drawn. Weaker.” Danny closed her eyes and put her forehead on her knees, “Am I doing the wrong thing? Is she punishing me for it?”

“Wouldn’t punishment look a little more like a lightning bolt or a plague.” Mary-Beth asked, pulling on stray hairs.

“A punishment is your worst idea, possibly bad enough luck that a horse falls on you and breaks your legs, but nothing more. A God's wrath can level towns if they are angry. This is like when Mother would say ‘I’m disappointed in you’ and letting you be.” Danny said.

“I wouldn’t know what that feels like.” Mary-Beth teased. Danny pushed back and laid on Mary-Beth. The two women laughed as they wrestled on the bed. They sounded like two children.

“You were… are the good one, no one is ever disappointed in you. Say your please and thank you and yes ma’am no ma’am.” Danny stood up and held her arms in the air, taking a regal stance in mockery. Mary-Beth shook her head and threw a pillow at Danny. “Everythings gonna be alright ain’t it?” 

The air grew heavy around the two women, but Mary-Beth continued to smile. It was gentle and soft. Her steps were light as she made her way to Danny, wrapping her in tight arms. Danny closed her eyes and pressed herforhead against the other woman’s shoulder. Down below someone laughed and banged on something hard enough that the floor shook slightly.

“So long as we got each other. We’ll be alright.” Mary-Beth whispered, “Hold onto me. We will be alright.” Danny wanted to believe it was true, but there was something inside of her. A guiding voice warning her. It was faint and sounded as if it came garbled through water, but it was there. 

She was not a God. Only the child of one. She could hold power as if she were one for a short time. Use magic as her fellow human did, so with danger came death. Her blood sung with power, her heart beat with life. Life that dying Gods would gladly consume to prolong their own. Danny was terrified, but thankfully not alone.

It wasn’t much longer that the two were dressed and knocking on the door of the room Tilly and Karen shared. Danny back into her shirt and jeans, while Mary Beth wore her favorite red skirts and a floral camisole top. The door swung open to show Karen had dressed as finely as she could. Danny whistled and Mary-Beth gained a knowing grin.

“He’s got you bad.” Danny said, making Mary-Beth giggle.

“She’s been primping all morning.” Tilly smiled, pushing her hair back and laying one final clip until her french braid was tucked nicely like a crown upon her head.

“Don’t know what neither of you girls are talking about.” Karen replied a bit hotly. Her fingers pulling at the finally laid curls. Danny looked into the room to find it fairly bare.

“I already packed our things on the horses.” Tilly placed her arm on Danny’s shoulder, “Just in case.”

The sun was already hanging wavy in the sky when the four made their way out of town, but towards the west a nasty cloud bore down on the land. They followed Karen’s lead. Danny, feeling something inside of her sturr, looked into the trees. Someone was watching her. They let themselves known for a short amount of time before leaving. An urgency filled her heart and spilled into her body. She wanted to draw her gun and fire into the air. A show of power, but she drew the brim of her hat over her face and relaxed into a more masculan way of riding. At a distance she looked like a man riding among her sisters. That’s what she wanted.

Mary-Beth and Tilly talked over Nordic ruins while Karen interjected here and there. Danny listened to the wind and kept her eyes on the road.

“Two rights after the railroad and it will open into a field. He said they will meet us there.” Karen said with a large smile on her face.

“The whole gang or just a few men?” Danny asked. Karen shrugged but carried on. Mary-Beth gushed about how rosey her cheeks were and how alight her eyes were.

“Bags are packed, all you have to say is when.” Tilly said pulling near Danny, “We can be out of this place as fast as the wind.” A crack of lightning brought their attention to the storm growing closer and closer.

“Unfortunately Tilly…” Danny paused as they saw a bolt of lightning dance, “This time, I don’t think we will.”

The road was narrow, too narrow for them to ride at each other's sides. Instead, Danny took the front and Karen the back. While Tilly was linked to Danny’s spiritual side and Mary-Beth to her emotional side, Karen shared a surprising strength with Danny. The strength of her body and of her mind. Most would think Karen a pretty face, some would see the backs of her knuckles, but an unlucky few would see her strength in magic. Danny and Karen went head to head more often than the other girls. 

They fought in pits of mud, breaking lips, and bruising faces. On their worst days they threw curses both with words and with magic. Their ferocity; however, would turn tenfold to their enemies. The two women were like a coin, different yet the same. Their squabbles trained them for bigger threats. They were the most powerful, so when the time came they were often if not always at the head and hind of the pack as protection. Karen, the most adaptable of all in her strength, would usually take the head and let Danny lead the rear. But as her scars thudded in ghost pain, her memory of the God’s teeth sinking into her leg bought just enough fear that she had stuttered and fell back. Bruised ego thrumming with the beat of her pain. 

Danny, unsure of a leading position, stumbled as well. She was used to being the muscle in the back of the room. A warning not to fuck with her sisters. Leading them was different than protecting them. It scared her. Scared her more than she let them know.

“Who’s there!?” His voice shot up before anyone could see him. Danny pulled her reins hard followed by the other three.

“My name is Danielle but I prefer Danny, these are my sisters. Ms. Gaskill, Ms. Jackson, and Ms. Jones.” Danny pushed her hat back and flipped her braid to lay on her back. “Ms. Jones here says a man named Sean had a meeting set up with your boss.” A lean hispanic man walked around a tree and looked up at her.

“You’re the Demi-God.” He said. Danny gave one nod and he smiled a large friendly welcome towards her, “Javier Escuella, you have a last name Demi-God?”

“I do, but you won't know it.” Danny narrowed her eyes at him. He just lifted his hands and laughed.

“Whatever you say, Demi- God. Dismount ladies, We will take care of your horses. Follow the path up to camp.” Javier said flippiantly and leaned back against the tree in front of him. Danny looked up to the other three. Karen had already started her dismount but Mary-Beth and Tilly shared a glance of uncertainty.

“My sisters stay out here.” Danny pressed hotly. Javier waved a hand and shrugged.

“We go with you.” Tilly said sternly. Mary-Beth nodded and started to dismount. Javier shrugged again as the women gathered together. One by one they resumed a silent walk up the path. Danny’s sudden loss of words noted.

“Ho-ly shit.” Danny held her hand up to a stop at the edge. 

“That answers your question.” Tilly muttered. A large camp was erected. Men walked from tent to tent talking among each other.

“At least they have a few women.” Mary-Beth said hopefully. A red haired woman was arguing with an older woman towards one of the larger tents.

“Women can be as deadly as men.” Danny said and walked deeper into camp.

“We’re proof of that.” Karen added making her way to the front. Slowly there were more eyes on them. More people stopping to look at them.

“Demi-God!” A man yelled making Danny look up. Blond hair and green eyes met her. Without another word he lifted his arm towards her in invitation. Tilly moved to walk besides her and he lifted his other hand, “Only the Demi-God. You ladies can see Ms. Grimshaw. She has supper laid out and a tent made up.”

“Oh no, we won't be staying.” Mary-Beth said kindly. A bolt of lightning ripped through the sky as the clouds circled overhead.

“I’m afraid we will be.” Tilly muttered.

“Dutch is ready to see you.” The blond man tilted his head towards the side.

“Eager?” Danny asked.

“Our man Charles could smell you miles away. We knew you were in town long before Sean met your woman.” He said with an almost sorry look to his eyes.

“That is unnerving to know.” Danny muttered and followed the man deeper into his camp. Separated from her sisters she felt hollow.

“He is in here.” Before she could walk through the dark blue flaps of Dutch’s tent the man put his arm up to stop her. Flashing the gun on his belt, “One word. It’s all I need, sweetheart.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Danny asked, making the man sputter a bit.

She pushed past his arm from the hot air into the tent. The waning sunlight spilled in the cracks of the fabric, but in the middle was a lamp with a bright orange glow. There was a chess table set and at the other end sat a man. A handsome man with piercing brown eyes and a stubble on his face. Black curls lay slicked back and were offset by the red button up shirt and handkerchief in his black vest pocket. A golden link led to a watch in his hand. As she let the flap down, he clicked the face closed.

“You are early.” He said, lifting his eyes towards her. She lifted her hand out of habit and he rose to clasp it in his own.

“My momma raised me this way.” Danny looked around his tent and took it all in. He had books almost everywhere. His cot was well kept and clean. Everything was put away so neatly. There were patterns, an obsession with either patterns or looks.

“Dutch Van Der Linde.” Dutch brought her eyes back to his face and smiled.

“Danielle but most people call me Danny.” Danny replied, pulling her hand away from his. The rings pinched her skin and made her hiss, “Van Der Linde… I know that name. You're the gang that killed that New God of Greed. Never knew of such a God until the papers ran. Gold blood in the streets. Quite the spectacle.”

“People worship things you would never dream of. Railroads, gunpowder, sex, drugs… death.” Dutch leaned forward and tapped the table in front of him. Storm brewing in his eyes, “What do you believe in?”

“Does it matter?” Danny asked, meeting his gaze. His face curled into a smile.

“No.” He sat back. The air of urgency and weight left them. He pulled a cigar from its box and pulled it to his lips, “Little Demi-Goddess like yourself traveling alone. No protection?”

“I am the protection.” Danny reached into his box and took a cigar. His eyebrow lifted, but he didn’t stop her. Instead he lit a match and offered it towards her first.

“Strong words.” Dutch spoke as Danny took her first long puff. The smoke filled her lungs as the taste of a fresh light touched her tongue. There was always something to be said for the first puff of virgin tobacco.

“They need to be.” Danny sat back and crossed one leg over the other, “I have sisters to fight for.”

“Suppose that’s how you made it all this way without getting yourself snatched up.” Dutch let out a humorless laugh.

“There was trouble up North. Nothing, a good run and gun couldn’t finish. The old Gods grow weak and New Gods are infants.” Danny looked at the burning tobacco and thought of the fear on her sister's face. They had made it by thread. If you pulled Karen’s skirts up just a little above her knee there were four nasty scars that ran as deep as her bone. Her blood had satisfied the starving God enough to let them go. It was too weak to deny itself a good long drink of her blood sacrifice as they rode as far as they could until their horses crumbled into the dirt, their bodies thin, and their spirit nearly gone. As much as Danny tried to fight it, they wouldn’t survive a second time.

“Your face says otherwise.” Dutch plucked the dead cigar from Danny’s hand. She watched the ash fall onto the table. How long she was stuck in her own mind was unknown, but it was long enough to kill the fire of her cigar.

“I have rules about alters as long as you are here. I don’t care who you pray to, but there is to be only one alter. We worship Odin here and I will not have Gods fighting in my camp.” He said laying both burnt cigars into the box slowly, “I allowed a second altar some time back. The fight that broke out between the Gods killed four of my people. Five if you could the unborn.”

“I would have thought you worshiped someone more fitting.” Danny interrupted, trying not to flinch at the thought of a child's body. She didn’t miss the quick pull down of Dutch’s lips.

“Second, I ask that once you commit to this that you stay within our camp and help us with our work. I’d expect work repaid as my man will be taking time out of his jobs to teach you.” Dutch said. Danny nodded slowly. It made her feel like a burden, but made sense.

“ What would I be… It Doesn't matter. I don’t have a choice.” Danny admitted for the first time. She felt it both freeing and hurtful to admit out loud.

“Third, You carry this until you learn to cloak yourself. It’s not an easy task. You will have to focus on it even in your sleep and it may take months or even years to learn. Until then you won’t be bringing every hungry God from here to Saint Denis with your scent.” Dutch pressed a rune down and pushed it towards her. A Nordic rune for a follower of a Nordic god. Anansi’s laugh haunted her briefly.

“My girls.” Danny said fingering the rune.

“Will be protected as if they were my own daughters. My gang will become your gang. We will become your family as well.” Dutch said with a smile.

“We will see about that.” Danny lifted her hand towards the leader. Her soul felt something off, but the need for his protection was too great to listen to it. When his hand wrapped around hers she could feel the power radiating off of him. He lifted a bottle onto the table and placed two glasses down.

“We drink to seal the deal.” He poured the first glass and Danny took in a deep breath. It smelled like honey covered in spice. When she downed it her face twisted. It tasted like pure shit, but Dutch took the same drink. He filled their glasses up a second time.

“Why do this?” Danny asked biding her time before she downed the second glass. Dutch followed her again, his face kept straight. She could feel the heat in her belly travel back to her spine and up to her head. The sound of bubbling in her skull and the wave of her world started.

“Hosea was an old partner of mine. A Demi-God like you and Charles. He took in strays and taught them how to survive before letting them loose. After he passed…” Dutch paused to pour another glass, “Charles was the last he taught. In a way you are keeping him alive by gaining his teachings.”

Danny lowered her eyelids and contemplated believing him. Dutch had a silver tongue that crafted golden words for a price. A price she wasn’t unsure if she wanted to pay, but as she took another drink it was apparent that she had no choice. Hiccups formed in the pit of her belly, yet she still drank. He poured and she drank until her stomach was full and her mind was blank. The deal was done.


	2. Horses, Trains, and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling through the cold and dark. Unsure which way was up or down. Disorientated, terrified, and screaming as she fell. The scream came out raw and haunting. Sounding like it bounced off of a thousand walls, yet sounding like nothing at all. Her body was pulled in a million different directions. Arms snapping against her sides, legs bending until they nearly broke, and neck snapping back until her head bit her spine. The pain was unmatched to anything she had ever experienced ever, but it also left her as quickly as it came. The switch between pain and cool relief only adding to her disorientation.

**Tilly**

Her first ingrained memory was waking to pain. Her back felt like it was blistering as heat sweltered around her. There was a flash of pain and another and another. Like hot steel cutting into her flesh. She must have been young because she remembered the sweet taste of her mothers milk as she tried to calm Tilly. The dream didn’t make sense then, but the pain sure did. It made her fear sleep, so she tried to stay awake as long as she could. However, when the lights went out and she was in her mothers arms the world would fade away.

When she was twelve her mother sat her down for the first and only time.

“Now Tilly.” Her mother had started. Soft spoken but strong was her mother. She was the type of woman who radiated power. Her shoulders straight and head held high, a force to be reckoned with, “Your dreams ain’t just dreams. They are real.” 

“What do you mean?” Tilly asked, pulling her tiny legs up under her skirt. The sun had been high in the sky, but they sat under the shadow of a great tree and it was cool enough her legs had grown cold. A strawberry lay on the clean plate in front of them. Most of the dinner had been polished off to save that one strawberry.

“I had hoped you didn’t get the gift, but you weren’t so lucky.” Her mother had fixed her dress and looked to the sky with a bitter smile.

“Gift?” Tilly had asked, reaching over to pick off the strawberries green. The leaves were wilted after so long.

“Your third eye is open, Tilly. Many people who study for a long time can open theirs, but you were born with it open. Your grandma had it. Skipped me and went to you.” Her mother wrapped thin, strong arms around her tiny shoulders, “It is a wonderful gift, but a terrible one at the same time.”

Tilly wasn’t too sure how to respond, so she just sat in silence and they watched the sun move across the sky. When they had gone home that night her mother kissed her forehead and told her how much she loved her. That had been the last time she had ever seen her mother.

Tilly couldn't quite remember the time during the fire or a little after. She only remembered that there had been a fire and then ‘coming to’ while walking barefoot in a forest. Her skin was burning from how cold it was. Feet had long gone numb while she walked, trailing blood behind her with every step.

The world was beautiful around her. Talking amongst the animals and fluttering bugs. There was a peace to it. Her skin sparkled with morning dew. Hair in a small bothered afro. Eyes staring straight ahead. There may have been peace outside, but inside her heart was torn. She didn’t stop walking until long after the sun had set again. Her body and mind were numb. Heat spread throughout her body. Wave after wave as if she were on fire. Screaming and begging and burning and …

Tilly woke up and started walking again. How long had it been? That was a question she couldn’t answer. There was something drawing her. It wrapped a rope around her and pulled. Even when sticks and stones under her skin. Nearby a cat called and she followed it. The call wasn’t just for anyone, it was for her. A black cat, darker than night, rounded a tree with her tail up in greeting.

“What are you up to pussy cat?” Tilly said. Even though it was the first time she spoke for days, it sounded raw. Her throat burned and she realized just how thirsty she was.

The cat rounded Tilly’s legs and started a slow walk back the way she had come. The rope around Tilly grew tighter and pulled her into the dark trees. She wanted to go back to the light on the road, but it was like she was no longer in control. Truthfully she hadn’t been in control for a while.

“Nuh huh!” A girl's voice sounded, making Tilly freeze. It had been so long since she heard another voice that it sounded foreign.

“Uh huh, swear it on my ma’s grave!” A second voice came through. She felt a rush of emotions in her chest. Relief being among them as she ran towards the voices. Hands out as if to beg and mouth open with no noise.

“Hush now, Ma says ain’t nothing to gain from swearing on death, unless you want Anubis after you!” A scream and a growl mixed together.

“S’not funny!” Tilly broke the treeline and tripped over her own feet. The cry that was stuck in her chest mixed with the groan from falling.

“What’s that?” One girl asked, walking slowly towards Tilly.

“Is that… Mary Beth, go get Ma.” The second one knelt beside Tilly and pulled her skirt over her feet.

“So much blood-”

“Now Mary Beth!” Tilly looked to her feet and saw the shredded flesh. It was like her feet and the earth had become one. Leaves and rocks jammed under skin, wood shoved in spots making red ooze down her toes, “What’s your name? Anyone with you?’’

Tilly couldn’t speak, she just cried. Fat tears rolling down her face as the pain finally started rolling across her. Her heart was broken and her skin was torn. She cried as her body collapsed, she cried as the girl wrapped her in a hug, and lastly she cried out for her mother.

**On The Road**

_ I’ll be watching you little Demi-Goddess. Yours is one hell of a story _

Danny woke with a jolt. Her fingers and toes felt like they had been set on fire while the rest of her bodyfelt nearly numb. The sound of soft wind raising the trees around her comforted her. Karen lay on a bedroll to her right and in front them were the dying remains of a fire. They had been traveling back to a town called Blackwater. Dutch had left something there and instead of sending his whole gang with targets on their back he took advantage and sent her instead.

She had the other Demi-God alongside her with the blond man who had stopped her from entering his bosses tent before. They hadn’t spoken much, not that she had wanted to. The Indian man had a kind face, but the power he hid made her nervous. She wasn’t used to not being able to feel another like her. Powers muted by the rune around her throat, tied with a small chain. The second man didn’t speak much in general. He had daggers in his eyes, but seemed more tired than anything. Acting more like a frightened cat backed into a corner than a Lion, but Danny knew better. She was also weakened by the fact Mary Beth and Tilly had to stay behind.

“You’re staring’.” The blond man, who’s name she finally remembered was Arthur, said. Under the slight wave of morning rays just barely peeking from the horizon, Danny could just see his eyes looking at her from under the brim of his hat. She hadn’t noticed that she was staring.

“Am I?” Danny curled her fingers together and put them under her vest. The cold digits burned even fiercer, but ever so slowly started to sooth.

“I don’t mean to pry…” Arthur stopped and moved his jaw side to side as if tasting his words before they came out. It was a quality Danny had noticed the few days on the road with him. As he spoke with Charles he may have been brash and crude, but he was thoughtful about the meaning before he gave it, “But what happened to scare you so bad you fell in with people like us?”

“It’s a long story.” Danny looked to where Karen was curled in her bedroll, using her skirts as extra protection from the fall weather. Danny moved to put another log on the fire and Arthur stopped her.

“Wait for more light.” He said and they both relaxed back into their sitting positions.

“I screwed up.” Danny admitted for the first time since New york. She tried to blame it on the starving God, the scent in her blood, or anything else that might have made sense. In the end it was her fault, “I got cocky. Didn’t pray like I should. You know how it goes. The better life is, the less you honor your Gods.”

“Favors come few.” Arthur commented in agreement.

“Bastet usually guided me among the sharks of the world. She would touch my dreams or come to me as a cat. I started to ignore her because I had everything I had ever wanted. Why should I remember to give her an offering if I… Huh…” Danny held in her cry as her heart twisted painfully. With her admittance came a warm feeling. As if someone was wrapping her in a blanket and telling her it was going to be okay. She was prodded to continue, to open her soul to this man. To admit her sins to a complete stranger in order to gain her forgiveness.

“Come with me. I need to check the traps anyway. No need to wake them.” He was softer when speaking than she would have thought. Sharp tongue and rude words seemed to be a shield for something else. 

As they walked Danny told him of the fire that encased their building and her blatant show of power as she walked into it to retrieve their belongings. It was a stupid act of course as now all eyes were on her, human and otherwise. Only a few trinkets and a book were saved, but she felt it was worth it. Until a weathered God of Thievery had found them. He was as thin as her arm from years of neglect. His power barely registered on any radar the women had. Her show of power had called to him and he answered.

“How does God get so thin?” Arthur asked, pulling a rabbit from one of the traps. It’s head had been stuck but the poor thing clung to life until he properly cracked the neck in his hands.

“Place like New York was crawling with thieves, so you’d think he would be fat and happy, but most thieves aren't the warm type. They are cruel and would sell out their own mothers. Law stopped any sort of blood sacrifice, and they wouldn’t part with their money. People kept their doors and windows locked so he couldn’t sneak in. He was like a battered abandoned puppy, living off of petty crimes and the odd coin here and there.” Danny shook her head and ran her fingers through her braid, feeling for any bumps that she may need to fix, “He was starving and nearly killed us all.”

“Seems like we’re all running from something then.” Arthur rolled his shoulders and led the way with two rabbits in his hands. One was very plump and one was withered. Greed and desperation lay side by side. One as dead as the other.

Danny watched Arthur walk. Tired and grumpy as an old man, but the confidence of youth. She felt a little better around him. He hadn’t judged her. Simply listened and spoke with her. It was always strange to see how a person truly was.

“When I was young a late friend of mine and I would run the streets like the degenerates we were. We stole, lied, cheated, but we always ended up okay. Could say Odin took care of us. Was like we were constantly being watched and taken care of. Until Blackwater…” Arthur stopped his walk and knelt to check another trap. He shook his head and rubbed his hand on his chin, “I wasn’t there, but from what I was told it was a pure massacre. Gods and Demi-Gods alike fighting over that goddamn shipment. Don’t even know why we had a stake in it.”

“What was in the shipment?” Danny asked. Arthur rolled his tongue in his mouth again. For a moment she swore she could see lightning strike in his eyes. He took the twigs and sticks from the small trap and over turned them.

“Don't know.” Arthur admitted honestly, “Lost a lot of men over it. Lost a few women too. One was pregnant… Abigail.” Her name sounded like a broken heart wrapped in lost promises. Danny wanted to reach out and comfort him, but still felt the awkwardness of being a stranger.

“Dutch said it was Gods fighting in your camp because of multiple altars.” Danny said.

“Dutch says a lot of things.” Arthur met her eyes and turned the last trap over to find a squirrel stuck by its tail.

“Was that the last one?” Danny asked, watching him snap it’s neck and palm it with the other animals.

“Yeah, should get back to camp. Suspect they’ll be wakin by now.” Arthur said. He started the walk back to camp.

“You don’t know Karen.” Danny muttered. Her footsteps falling silent behind his more crashing ones. They walked through the trees for what seemed to be so much longer than the walk out. The sun was already sitting above the horizon and shining it’s glory across the land.

“Got to know her enough the past few days.” Arthur snorted. Danny held in her laugh at the memory of Karen smarting off the first morning after Arthur had expected her to clean the kill. Charles had stepped in before the blows had started, and Danny had to drag Karen away. Everything had mellowed a bit after then, but there was still a little tension.

“I brought her along for a reason.” Danny teased and he laughed. It was a short bark of a laugh, but it made his face twist into a smile.

Arthur had been right and when they returned to camp the other two had woken. Charles was just bringing the fire back to a roar as Karen was rolling beds and storing them away. The two had quieted from their own conversation and watched as Danny and Arthur rejoined camp.

“And where have you been?” Karen placed the knuckles of a fist to her hip and raised a brow. She looked a little tired still, but had the smile of mirth on her lips.

“Breakfast.” Arthur said and set the game down on a log. He quietly began his work and turned back into the strong silent type. Danny stopped and thought about it for a few more moments. His loss hadn’t quite registered with her. Had Abigail been carrying his child? Perhaps. The answer wasn’t given and she didn’t want to ask.

“Danny, Charles says there is a creek about five minutes to the East. Let’s get all freshened up!” Karen grabbed Danny’s arm and pulled.

“As fresh as we can be.” Danny grumbled to herself. The prospect of ice cold water in a fall morning made her scrunch her face.

“Come on, we need to change before the train station.” Karen pulled a leather bag off her horse and motioned for Danny to do the same.

“I thought we were riding the whole way?” Danny asked with a raised brow.

“We were, but you see those clouds. Charles says a winter storm is headed this way.” Karen put her bag at her feet and fished for something. Once she was confident that it was where she needed it, she hoisted it back onto her shoulder.

“So you just decided to change plans without discussin’ it first?” Arthur asked suddenly. Hands covered in blood and fur, “‘sides, I don’t see any clouds.”

“Be reasonable Arthur. A day or two in that kind of cold and we’d be frozen solid. We don’t have time to return to camp and get heavier clothes. Strawberry is just a few miles North. There is a train station close by. We could stable our horses and walk to the station before it hits.” Charles stood up from where he had been fiddling with a metal spit over the fire. Him and Arthur locked eyes for a minute. There was a battle between them for a few minutes before Arthur made a chasting gawf and waved a bloodied hand. Charles' smile had shown he had won their battle and silently gloated with a nod towards the women.

After a few hours of riding and walking combined the four were at the tiny train station. The worker looked bored to death and the sun was halfway in the sky. Danny finally was able to see the clouds Charles had talked about. There was something unsettling about the way the clouds swirled.

“That isn’t a normal storm is it?” Danny asked Charles, while Karen was buying tickets and Arthur was ashing out a cigarette. Her voice was low but he looked towards her with a slight frown. A warning in his eyes.

“No.” He said solemnly.

“Is it coming for us?” She asked.

“If it were, we’d already know.” Charles said and the conversations died. Danny’s curiosity peaked and her fingers ran down her braid. She wanted to ask who it was, but names gave power. Especially with the Old Gods, spoken names were like a beacon into the sky. When there were millions of believers it was easier to hide, but with a few measly thousand or hundred a call could easily bring death for both Charles and herself.

Danny thumbed the rune around her throat and chewed her lip. It dulled her reach to the world around her and cut off her connection. A ‘small price to pay for protection’ Tilly had pointed out, but it hurt her. It felt as if she had been blinded and set out into the world. Partly the reason why she had forced Tilly and Mary Beth to stay behind. She didn’t have to worry about Karen as much. Just in case something happened to her. A morbid thought to have.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Karen’s voice was gentle. Her eyes prodding, and hands wrapped around Danny’s shoulders. Danny reached down to pick at the black skirts that were tied snugly around her waist trying to ignore the pinch starting behind her eyes.

“Mary Beth and Tilly. You think…” Danny paused as she noticed the men bowing their heads in hushed conversation, “You think they are okay?”

“I didn’t get any ill feelings from that Dutch fella. Besides you worry too much. He could have easily wiped us clean when he had you drunk, or even the few days after. We just finished this job for him and you start working on that cloaking.” Karen said enthusiastically. Her honesty brought a smile to Danny’s lips.

“Yeah, the faster I learn the faster we can leave.” Danny grumbled, “You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right.” Karen wiggled her eyebrows. Danny took comfort in knowing that Karen was an open book with her emotions. If she had any doubt in her mind the whole world would have known it by now.

By the time they took their seats, the pinch behind Danny’s eyes turned into a full blown headache. It felt like someone was pounding on her skill while shoving hot needles into her eyes. She felt someone’s hands on her shoulders pulling her back. It was suffocating. The wooden seats seemed to splinter open and consume her. Something tugged at the rune on her chest hard. She had a faint notice that the clasp broke and felt the weight shift away.

The rush of the world filled her body bringing her a sense of euphoria. For the first time she could even feel Charles. He was steady and strong, smelling like freshly chopped oak. It was faint, barely noticeable to her. She saw his eyes move to meet hers. He seemed to move so slow, like the world was made of water. Surprise etched on his face, a hand reaching out, and then she was gone.

Falling through the cold and dark. Unsure which way was up or down. Disorientated, terrified, and screaming as she fell. The scream came out raw and haunting. Sounding like it bounced off of a thousand walls, yet sounding like nothing at all. Her body was pulled in a million different directions. Arms snapping against her sides, legs bending until they nearly broke, and neck snapping back until her head bit her spine. The pain was unmatched to anything she had ever experienced ever, but it also left her as quickly as it came. The switch between pain and cool relief only adding to her disorientation.

When it finally ended, her body was lying on the cold ground. Grass tickled her nose and the sound of wind. Cold spots fell from the sky and landed on her skin. It wasn’t raining, but she couldn’t open her eyes to see what it was.

“It is heavy work, getting ahold of you Demi-Goddess.” Her voice was as powerful as it was kind, “Your astral body is weak, but you will get used to it. All you need to do is listen. There will be little time until our connection is severed again.”

Danny slowly forced her eyes open. Snow came down in fat fluffy clumps. The kind that mimicked cotton. A gasp came from her lips. The woman was of pale skin with golden hair lain down across her shoulder. Her blue green eyes showed from under the black rimmed hat she wore. Her deep red dress had just as much metal plated across it as silk and lace. Arms hidden under a black cloak that drug the ground.

“Why?” Danny asked, trying to force breath into her lungs.

“Do you feel me in you?” She asked leaning into the snow to cradle Danny in her arms. It was then that Danny realized she was naked. Her skin as smooth as silk with not a hair on it.

“Who are you?” Danny asked, trying to place the face with a name. With Anansi it was easy. He flaunted his power across her. With this Goddess it was hard. She reserved herself, hidden in all ways.

“He is going to kill you. He is going to eat your heart. You are a strong one, one of the strongest in generations. Call to me in the time of need and I will stand by you.” The woman started to sound distant.

“Who are you!” Danny shouted as the blackness started to grasp at her again like sticky ink this time. Reaching to suck her into the ground.

**_I can’t tell you, he will find me._ **

Danny felt a jolt of warmth in her veins so suddenly that it hurt. A whine came from her throat, her eyes snapping open, and the familiar clamoring of the train coming to her ears. The world was dark outside, but the snow was sticking on the window. A leather jacket was pulled across her shoulders. A quick look up and she saw Arthur’s head against the back of the seat in a long sleeve shirt, and Charles leaning his head down on his chest with his arms crossed. They looked to be asleep from their stance, but their eyes were pointed to her.

Karen on the other hand was breathing softly in her sleep, head on Danny’s shoulder and arms covered in the black jacket Charles had been wearing. It brought a small smile to her lips.

“Welcome back.” Arthur said. Charles slowly lifted his head, lips set into a hard line.

“The clasp broke, after you tugged on it a few times.” Charles said as Danny reached for the necklace and found it gone. He motioned to her exposed wrist and she looked at the necklace now wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet.

“If I knew you were gonna be this much trouble, woulda sent Bill.” Arthur snorted. Danny wanted to snap back, but she knew how dangerous the moment without her rune was.

“I didn’t even realize.” Danny said. Arthur continued to brood, while Charles offered a semi-warm smile. It was more so to keep the peace than to be forgiving and Danny knew it. She returned the smile in the same intensity.

The rest of the passengers were either whispering to one another or asleep around them. Danny looked from her window and thought of the woman in an armored dress. She desperately wished Mary Beth was with her. It was as simple as asking a question to get the answers she needed. The men returned into a semi conscious state. Taking turns falling into a deep enough sleep that their breath deepend and faces relaxed into the only kind of peace that pure sleep gave. A slight bump or creek would wake them only to repeat the process again.

Danny wished she could try and get some sleep, a soreness in her shoulder reminding her of the lack of problem Karen had. Instead of hovering over it for too long, she looked over Charles and Arthur. Really looked at them.

They were handsome men. Almost leaning on each other it seemed. Like two faces of the same coin. One was a brash show of shameless power like a mighty bull while the other was quiet and thoughtful like a hunting wolf. There was something else. A ghost of trauma that followed them. Blackwater hung in the air like a ghoul with gnashing teeth. The name of such a quiet town made them pale. Made two fully grown killers scared. It created a sense of dread in the air.

Danny was left to brood until the early rays of sun. The wash of light over the snow was glaring even in the earliest moments. Ice stuck to the windows, but left a big enough opening to see the ice and snow on the ground. Tree branches bent until they swept the ground. The unlucky few caught in the storm had their horses and wagons covered in white. Enough that it was apparent most of them didn’t survive.

“We’re gonna have to stop at a shop.” Karen’s voice was like a break in some sort of spell. Charles and Arthur sat up alert as if they didn’t have the worst sleep of their lives. Danny tore her eyes away from the moving world outside, “Here, you’re shivering.”

“No, I-” Charles went to protest but was cut off by Karen dropping it on his legs. Danny felt a bit greedy. She wanted to keep the jacket and it’s warmth, but Karen had been right. She saw the way Arthur trembled in a small way.

“It gives us an excuse to buy Danny a more appropriate dress. That way you can stop getting my nice skirts dirty.” Karen said pointedly. Danny tried her hardest not to push an elbow into Karen’s ribs as she handed Arthur’s jacket over. He, unlike Charles, gave no show of bravado. He accepted his warmth back with zero protest.

“You have enough nice skirts.” Danny said with a bob of her head.

“No, I had them. Before…” Karen reached to her left leg and massaged it as a wave of pain flew up. Her face twisted into a grimace.

“Right... I uh…” Danny placed her hand into the top of her shirt and fished warm bills from where she had tucked them under her breasts, “We have about twenty three dollar and fifty cents left.”

“Should be enough for at least a few winter shawls, for now.” Karen tried to remain cheery, “Then you’ll get paid for your help right?”

“I believe being taught is my payment.” Danny tried not to sound bitter.

“Now hold on.” Arthur interrupted their conversation, “Everyone gets a fair share. It’s how we run things.”

“He’s always been fair to me.” Charles offered in his own sign of loyalty. Karen and Danny shared a look of knowing between them.

“Men protect their own-” Karen started before Danny put an elbow into her ribs.

“What she meant to say is that we don’t know that.” Danny said.

“There it is.” Charles pointed towards the approaching train station. Everyone grew quiet and the air grew heavy. Other passengers started rousing from their sleep. A few grumbles about hunger rose. There would be a mad dash towards houses or food vendors. Danny shivered slightly as she felt a cold ghost wash over her. She had been so absorbed in the conversation she didn’t realize how cold she had grown in such a short amount of time. The threadbare shawl around her shoulders did little to calm the cold. Though if she were honest she couldn’t tell you if it was the cold or nerves that made her shiver.


	3. Dead Eye

Blackwater was beautiful. It openly held shops both general and magic. A sign of change in a world that didn’t want to. Arthur kept his head low even though hunts for him had long ceased. Somewhere in this town there was an old wanted poster with his face on it, and he wanted to steer clear of anyone who may have known where it was. There were bigger fish to fry. New Gods and gangs perking up and ready to take a swing at things. Still, in the deepest cracks there were bounty hunters waiting for a quick buck, and Arthur was worth about four thousand of ‘em.

“We should have come this way first, Tilly would have adored these shops.” Danny said as they walked in front of morning vendors. Ready for the train’s arrival, the keepers had everything front and ready for people to look at and buy. Most were souvenirs that people would take home to look cultured, but some of it were true gems hidden in the back.

“Mmmm.” Karen hummed pulling Danny towards a nearby clothing store. With their money nearly exhausted, the two women found themselves the owners of some thick and soft shawls.

“I wonder if the girls are okay?” Danny asked watching Charles kick a stone from his way as Arthur lit up a cigarette.

“Too late to go back now.” Karen snorted. There was apprehension in her eyes. A slight squeeze to her heart. She let a smile curl her lips anyway. There was no other choice really, so might as well make the best of a bad situation.

“We need to get out of town as soon as possible.” Arthur muttered from where he was leaning against the wood of the store. Snow curled around his boots and clouds curled from his lips. A light stubble and blue under his eyes made him look older, much older than before.

Charles kept looking towards the water as if something would appear, but all that was there was the silent water and squabbling fishermen returning from their morning on the water. His hands clenched and unclenched, but he kept his face as cool as possible. Danny slipped her arm in the crook of his and nodded. Karen did the same to Arthur who, with a clenched jaw, nearly tore her arm off in his rush to walk from the small town.

“Horses?” Danny asked quietly. Not a single person gave a good goddamn who they were. Everyone was walking or rushing through the snow in a desperate attempt to run shop to shop or home to home as quickly as possible. Heads down and coats drawn. Charles shivered under her fingers making her pull her lips into a thin line.

“We might be able to pull some closer to the edge of town.” Karen offered but she suddenly yelped.

“Nothing in town. Let’s not risk it.” Arthur commanded hotly. Charles met Danny’s eyes and gave a slight sigh.

“Acting suspicious is gonna get us caught. Let’s at least stop for something to eat.” Danny suggested.

“I think Arthur is right. We could set up camp a little ways outside of town. Something small to cook in and move on.” Charles said watching as a crow cawed overhead. A lone bird amongst the orange and red paint of morning.

Their walk was fruitless. Not a single horse in sight nor was there a carriage driver selling his time. Danny grew restless as Arthur’s agitation grew even further.

“Why don’t you take Danny and Charles can stay in camp with me?” Karen finally suggested over a tense lunch of one unlucky rabbit.

“Because I want to walk all that way in skirts.” Danny shot sarcastically.

“It’s a good idea. Don’t pretend it isn’t. Get changed.” Karen nearly ordered, a familiarity of her strength pulling to the front. Danny locked her jaw and Charles tried to hide a bemused smile behind his hand.

“So long as we get out of town before sundown.” Arthur spit behind him and took a few steps away from camp to look out into the surrounding land once again.

**Mary Beth:**

**Colter**

Two days felt like a lifetime when you were in a new world with little to protect you. The camp men had been nice enough. Their leader was rolling in charm and it was almost easy to forget that he was someone to be cautious around. If anything Dutch seemed to be the kindest out of all of the camp members save for Javier. Susan Grimshaw seemed to rule with an iron fist, but for the time being the woman stayed her distance. It wouldn’t be long until the girls were on her radar.

Still, Mary Beth found moments of peace between worrying and adapting. Tilly would sit in peaceful meditation while Mary Beth curled against a tree with a book in her hands. The old copy of Norse mythology was easy enough to get a hold of, but once opened there were many pages torn or blackened. It felt strange and almost dangerous. Her lips felt dry. There was something too wrong here. She looked up to try and gain Tilly’s attention only to see Dutch looking over her shoulder.

“It’s so hard to find any of those in good condition nowadays.” Dutch hummed thoughtfully. His fingers ran across his mustache while handsome brown eyes looked over the book. He allowed himself to reach toward the yellowed pages and rub them gently as if it were a lover.

“I’ve never seen one in person before.” Mary Beth said as if to agree with him. Her tense feelings faded to the back of her mind. He was right. Many old books barely lasted the tale of time and one such as this wasn’t an exception. Still, something in her mind begged for her attention even if it were for a short moment.

“Ms. Grimshaw has asked me to see if you two ladies wouldn’t mind helping with a few things around camp.” Dutch said, pulling his hand away from the book.

“What does this help entail?” Tilly spoke up from where she was sitting. Her eyes opened as her third eye closed. The world around her shifted back into focus.

“Just a few things around camp. You’ll have to take up with her to know for sure. We all do our part.” Dutch smiled at her and earned a soft chorus of ‘alright’s in his wake.

Mary Beth still couldn’t stop the feeling in her gut while Tilly rubbed her aching head. They shared a long look before walking back into camp. Dutch slowly in tow watching them as he always did.

**Danny:**

**Somewhere outside of Blackwater**

“This was supposed to be an easy in and out.” Danny hissed, “Your man said so.”

“Yeah well-”

“Dutch says a lot of things.” Danny interrupted hotly, “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted y’all.”

“I ain’t going anywhere without you.” Arthur said. He looked very vexed, “I made a promise to ya and I’m gonna keep it. We ain’t good folk, but we’re honest. Even Dutch to an extent. He may be a conman, but he keeps his word.”

Danny looked at Arthur. She studied the lines she had already studied many times in the past few days, and decided that once and for all she liked Mr. Morgan. They may never be friends or even trust each other fully but she liked him. He was thoughtful, funny, and good. Not the type of good people write about in books or tell in stories. There was no halo of gold around him or an overwhelming hero complex about him. He was good in all the ways that truly mattered. He seemed the type of man who would fight by your side to the death even if there were differences, kill for you, or to exchange drinken words or blows. Hell, he even seemed as if he would kill you, but was at least honest about it.

Arthur held no wool and attempted no trickery. He was who he was, and shouldered that honestly. There were already punishments tormenting him as he walked. Shoulders sagged a little, boots drug the dirt, eyes watching over his shoulder every second. Danny felt compelled to rest a hand on his shoulder and truly let her fingers linger. He seemed a bit confused, but decided not to say much about it.

“I’m with you.” Danny said. She had decided to stand with Arthur against the threat beyond the door. The old cabin creaked and groaned as the weight of the snow faltered an already weak system. Danny took off the rune from her wrist and sighed a great sigh. When she tossed it into the metal tin on the ground she could feel the dirt under her feat pulse with life, and feel the life outside of the cabin flutter.

“It isn’t gonna be pretty.” Arthur said. He pulled his revolver from his belt and looked from the crack in the wood yet again.

“I think I can manage.” Danny reached the world around her. She drew what she could into herself and felt it hum in her blood. With no proper teacher, Danny could not pull off the type of miracles that would turn this fight easily, but she could stack the odds in their favor.

“Try not to die.” Arthur drawled.

“I could say the same to you.” Danny pulled her leg up and kicked the door open. Her body was still spinning when she unleashed the power built up in her towards the line of men. Air sizzled with power as a wave of fire leapt upon the enemy. A sharp taste of bitter chocolate touched Danny’s tongue. The hot whip snapped and caused them to yell out or duck. 

Danny took a step forward and ducked towards the broken wagon. She could hear Arthut let loose a flurry of bullets and made his way towards old crates. She could smell burning tobacco and whisky as if someone poured a fresh shot in front of her in the air. There was a feeling of power radiating towards her. When she looked up she saw the red smoke in the air where the bullets had once been and then a crack of electricity, blood red, leading in the direction he had shot. Shocked at the turn of events she watched Arthur reload and look at her. The same gloss that was currently over her eyes was also on his. She didn’t have enough time to fully register what it meant.

A bullet bit into the wood right next to her head and two more cracked the ground close to her feet. Someone was sputtering while another man yelled for help. Danny put her hand on her gun and drew it. She hadn’t had enough money to purchase new bullets, so there were only 3 sitting in the rusted old thing. She had three shots and who knows how many other enemies.

“You're just gonna sit there with a thumb up your ass?!” Arthur yelled, barely able to float over the sound of the gatling gun going off, “Do something about these bullets or we won't be alive much longer!”

“It’s not like I can do much from this angle!” Danny said. She was effectively pinned as well. A black cat jumped onto the roof of the cabin behind them. Unbothered by the gunfire the cat started grooming itself on the edge. It licked its paw and brought it over its forehead twice before standing and leisurely stretching. The shit in weight made a slab of wood crack under the weight of the ice and fall.

“Make sure you ain’t under a branch!” Danny yelled.

“Sure, I’ll get right on that. As you can see I have all the time in the world!” Arthur yelled. Still, he looked around him and scooted as close to the edge as he could.

Danny lifted her arms and felt the air grow heavy. Gritting her teeth against the pain that coursed through her body, she pulled the air around her as hard as she could. The screaming started before the bullets stopped. Cracking and groaning as a gust of wind ripped through everyone. Not enough to push any one over but enough to shake the limbs of trees and throw large ice shards into the ground. Pain snapped in Danny’s bones from such an exertion of force, her teeth rattled as her muscles weakened and threatened to revolt. Blood started to trickle from her nose as the pressure proved too much. She leaned her head against the wood and begged for the nausea and dizziness to fade.

Arthur stood up from cover as soon as he was able and took in a breath. Danny could see it this time. A red smoke flowed around him as he focused. Whisky and Tobacco filled her nose again. Her teeth clicked as Arthur fired all six shots and seemed able to reload and shoot six more before her heart beat twice. It would have been damn near impossible to do what he did. Molding such things like gunpowder and bullets took a lot more practice than a simple gang member would know.

Walking over the broken and bloody bodies was a lot harder to do in mass. A few of them were still alive. Either begging to be saved or killed. Arthur thankfully took the task of ending them with a final bullet. Danny found herself sick at the sight of branches and ice through bodies. Skin bunched around like a shedded snake skin. Organs pushed out of crushed bodies in raw organic explosions after having nowhere else to go. White snow stained red and the haunting of what happened stained the air around them for hundreds of years to come.

“You are a strong one no doubt about that.” Arthur said. Danny side eyed him and caught him doing the same thing. Stealing glances, an attempt of dipping toes into icy waters. She was far too weak to do much more than smile ruefully. They rode on for what seemed like hours as Danny willed the strength to sit up in a better position. Her body felt drained, teeth felt loose, and stomach grumbled for a meal.

“Charles isn’t the Demi-God is he?” Danny asked. Arthur scratched the back of his head, maybe Danny didn’t like him after all. Her heart boiled and sent scalding blood through her body, “No use in lying to me. The projection almost fooled me, but he was shivering. Even Karen hasn’t shivered this whole trip. Poor soul doesn’t even know magic does he?”

“Look, we’ve been in this business a long time. Offering help to folk like us. They always end up betraying us. Try to kill me or offer me up. Seemed the best to hide.” Arthur shrugged, but there was a look in his eyes that suggested he was anything but carefree. He looked a little scared. Charles had been his shield. Danny wanted to grow angry again and again. Why was she put in danger while he flounced around unknown. She had to remind herself that he knew how to hide himself while she didn’t.

“What do you call that move you pulled back there?” Danny asked finally. She couldn’t blame him for being cautious. It made sense to her if she truly thought about it. Still, rightfully pissed about it but understanding.

“Dead Eye.” Arthur said rolling his shoulders, “Old friend of mine could do it too. Trained as kids together. I got the timing always right, but he… Well, he could shoot farther and faster than I ever could.”

“What was his name?” Danny asked. The trees finally parted to show the road. Arthur tugged on the stolen horses reins. He looked back the way they had come. Through the snow and trees and death and carnage, through a frozen brook hidden just behind the cabin, through a small field where rabbits dug for hidden treats, and through a gnarled hollow full of old trees until you redacted a spot so secluded you could pass it quite easily. Graves sat under the earth. Covered in dirt, grime, dead vines, and, of course, snow. In the middle of all the graves sat three right next to each other. All the same size. All with the same last name. Arthur drug a thumb across his bottom lip and through the stubble of his chin, true sorrow on his face.

“John Marston.”


End file.
